To Overcome the Loss
by BeanieBooful
Summary: What if Masako killed herself from what most people think to be stress? What if that exact doll looking girl came back to haunt one of the beloved members of the SPR? Will the SPR be able to overcome their loss and protect the ones still living or will they lose another member of their close knit group? I'm really bad at summeries but I'm sure that you guys will like it!


**To Overcome the Loss.**

**What if Masako killed herself for what most people think to be stress? What if that exact doll looking girl came back to haunt one of the beloved members of the SPR? Will the SPR be able to overcome their loss and protect the ones still living or will they lose another member of their close knit group?**

**Alrighty everyone here is Chapter one of To Overcome the Loss! **

**Hope you like it!**

I didn't want to get up, everything in my body was telling me just to close my eyes and return to what little sleep I had, but my alarm clock was blasting a high pitched shriek in my ears and it was very annoying.

I also didn't want to be late for the funeral.

I dragged my heavy body out of bed and turning off that annoying piece of junk that read 6:04am. I made my way to my tiny, light blue painted bathroom a door away from my room. One look in the small mirror proved that I had a long night full of tears and no sleep. The bags that hung under my bloodshot eyes were huge and dark. Sighing to myself I slogged over to the small ceramic shower and turned the water on full blast, ice cold, I needed some way to wake up.

I stripped of my work clothes that I never bothered to take of the previous day. The black slacks and white button-up shirt now lay at the foot of the shower and would most likely be drenched in water by the time I was out but I really didn't care.

The only thing I cared about was making it through this day without having a major break down like I had the two earlier days. I could already feel the tears threatening to spill out in a silent waterfall, but I had to be strong that's what she would have wanted, right?

After I did my normal routine of washing up and whatnot, I got out of the shower and made my way to my small closet. Opening the doors I searched through what little clothes I had trying to find something that would be appropriate for a famous person's funeral.

In the end I picked a black, fitted, strapless dress that I wore to my graduation party. It fitted my body in all the right places so I didn't look like a slut. Since it was cold I through in a black cardigan o and paired it with a pair of black pantyhose and 3 inch black heels.

But how does a clumsy, uncoordinated girl walk in a pair of 3 inch heels you ask?

Well after Nar... I mean Shibuya-san went back to England I decided that he wasn't worth it. So I quit the SPR, considering there was nothing to go back to, and got lucky enough to land a job working as a waitress. It doesn't pay as much as my old job but it's good enough. At least my boss is nice, he gave me the week off of work for the funeral.

I walked to the bathroom and peered into the mirror trying to find some way to do my hair and makeup. My hair was now down to my waist and fell in beautiful waves. I dyed it a dark chocolate brown color, I needed a change and that was step 1, a new look.

Everyone said it brought out my cinnamon colored eyes and made me look older so I took it as a compliment and keep it.

I finally decided to let my hair half down and half pinned up. I added a light layer of concealer to cover up the dark purplish bags below my tired eyes and did a black smokey eye to bring out my eyes more. I took one more look in the mirror and realized how much I grew up. I went from a small, scared 15 year old girl, with huge doe eyes, skinny limbs, and a mop of shaggy hair, to a somewhat pretty, 18 year old young lady whose body finally caught up with her head and had a decent haircut and a new style.

A bit of mascara and a dab of lip gloss later, I was out of the bathroom on my way to the front door. I grabbed my keys and little track cell phone off of the table beside the door. I went through a mental check list and made sure I had everything before I left. I had everything I needed so I closed and locked the door. I was going to be gone for a long time so I made sure the door was locked again before making my way down the apartment stairs and to the lobby.

Walking out of my apartment building I was hit with a cool blast of air. I pulled my cardigan tighter and began walking to the cemetery about 12 blocks away. That is were my best friend of 3 years was going to be buried in a cold dark casket.

**So there it is! Did you like it? I REALLY HOPE YOU DID! **

**Please comment and review and whatnot, and spread the word that I am still living! **

**I haven't written in a very long time so please forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes if you find them. Also if you have any questions or concerns please let me know. **

**Lastly, until I get back into the rhythm of writing again, the chapters might be a bit shorter. I am very sorry for this am I promise that I will work at making them longer. **

**Thanks again =D**

**Song of the chappie:**

**P.O.D. – Goodbye for Now. **

**Word count: 966.**


End file.
